


The Workings of Many

by ShadowTrooper1414



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Referenced Polyamory Negotiations, meme references, well it's hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: Nines's curiosity about Gavin's aggression towards Connor and Hank lead to him asking some questions. He comes up with a plan to get them to get along. It goes better than expected.ORA series of connected HankVin1700 oneshots.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I've been aggressively yeeted into the DBH fandom again. Two years later. Wasn't really by choice, tbh. Neither was shipping these four, but it happened either way. (I have a HankCon fic on here that I haven't updated in two years, but I have started rewriting it, so there's that).
> 
> Apologies for the abruptness of this chapter. I didn't want it getting too long. If people want me to, I'll write the negotiations out. Also, tags and chapter number will be updated as I write, so keep an eye out for those. Anyway, enjoy the fic!
> 
> (As a side note, I was listening to "pv zk bschk pv zk pv" while writing this. It's not required to listen to it. I just find that amusing).

Nines sighed inaudibly. He observed Gavin's grit teeth, clenched fists, and furrowed brow. Merely being in the proximity of the Lieutenant and RK800 model - Hank and Connor - irritated him. It was mildly perplexing to Nines. After a particularly explosive outburst from Gavin that ended in Connor covered in coffee and Hank just as frustrated, Nines decided to ask.

"Detective Reed, why are you so outwardly aggressive towards those two?"

"Who? The plastic prick and drunkard?" Gavin asked, expression vaguely confused. At Nines's nod, Gavin rolled his eyes. "'Cause I _feel_ like it. That good enough for you?"

Nines pressed his lips into a thin line, LED spinning yellow in contemplation. "Is it something they did?"

"Jesus, Nines, can't you just take my answer for what it is?" When Nines was silent, Gavin huffed out a breath. "I don't know! They rub me the wrong way. It started with Anderson almost immediately when I joined the force. He had risen so quickly in fame, and I was frustrated that I couldn't do the same, I guess? And then he let it all go - let _himself_ go. All that hard work wasted. It pisses me off."

"Okay," Nines said carefully, nodding along. He paused before continuing, "And what about Connor?"

"An android detective comes in one day, and you expect me to have no problems with it?" Gavin asked. " _I'm_ a detective, Nines."

"So, you felt threatened by Connor's presence?"

Gavin breathed out slowly. "Sure, fine, whatever."

"Why do you continue you be aggressive towards Connor, then?" Nines asked. "Androids are no longer in production. Connor is the only RK800 model left."

Gavin let out a growl. "Why are you grilling me about my behavior? It doesn't pertain to you. You _can_ be friends with all of us at the same time, you know."

"I realize," Nines said. "I just wish to understand."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "After the _revolution_ , I still didn't trust the plastic prick. Androids are a lot to process. I had already been aggressive towards Connor, and I'm nothing if not consistent, so I kept doing it. There's no real reason."

"Okay, Detective," Nines said, leaning back in his chair. "That's all I needed. Thank you."

"Sure, whatever."

Nines glanced over at Connor, who was now jacketless with a new shirt. His LED flickered yellow again as he established a connection.

_Nines? Did you need something?_

_I believe I have an idea to fix your problem with Detective Reed_ , Nines replied carefully.

 _Oh?_ Connor thought. He straightened in his chair, looking over.

 _Perhaps a way of getting along better with each other would be to encourage Reed to hang out with the rest of us as a group,_ Nines said. _I can serve as a mediator in case of any issues._

 _It could work,_ Connor said. _What's your plan?_

Nines's lips turned up at the corners as he relayed his thoughts to Connor. This would be ideal.

* * *

That Friday, Gavin, Hank, Connor, and Nines met up at Jimmy's Bar. Gavin had been extremely hesitant, but Nines managed to get through to the Detective. The four _were_ going to be working on a case together soon, after all. Outside of personal relations - Nines didn't like it when Gavin glared at the other two for no reason - it would be good to work on their camaraderie.

"Another round for the table!" Gavin called several shots of vodka in.

For the second time, Hank let out a faint chuckle. "Two shots of vodka."

Connor sighed. "Hank, please refrain from those references."

"The prick knows about _memes?!_ " Gavin exclaimed. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"Two words: android curiosity," Hank laughed into his whiskey. "Connor hated the whole 'self-deprecating jokes as coping' thing. He never was able to make sense of them."

"And yet you had me quoting them anyway," Connor said, nose scrunched in displeasure.

"Pardon my confusion, but what is a 'meme?'" Nines asked.

"Oh, please don't," Connor groaned.

Gavin snorted. "One does not merely _learn_ what a meme is. You have to experience it first hand."

"It was a good effort, Connor, I'll give you that," Hank said.

The next round of drinks was set on the table. Nines observed Gavin. It seems that this was working for the moment. His inebriated state was much more natural for Hanks and Connor to get along with.

After another hour, Gavin was plastered, and Hank wasn't too far behind. Connor had ended up hefting Gavin into Hank's car, while Nines got Hank.

"Y'know," Gavin slurred as Connor turned the car on. "You tin cans aren' so bad. Both unfairly powerful an' smart, but not awful. 'Specially you, Nines. Glad I got you over Con over there. Nothin' 'gainst him, bu' we do the same things. Run into trouble, get hurt, bein' reckless. It's _dull_ if we do everythin' the other does."

"You're not awful either, Detective Reed," Connor said, pulling out of the parking space. "I hope that tonight opened me up to you?"

"Ye, 'course it did," Gavin kept going. "Never though' you were. Well, maybe a bit at firs', bu' only 'cause you're an android. Then Nines was assigned to me, and now... no' really sure wha' to think." He glanced at Hank. "This ol' bozo wa' never terrible either. Jus' jealous of 'im. Prob'ly dumb 'cause o' that."

Hank mumbled something that seemed like a protest at that - maybe saying that Gavin wasn't dumb - that led to a playful fight between the humans. Connor's LED flickered yellow for a moment. Nines tapped him gently.

Connor glanced at him, then sighed. "I'm just confused. Detective Reed never seemed to like me at all before. It's a bit hard to believe that, under his aggression, he was indifferent."

"Well, drunk words are sober thoughts, so I think you can believe it," Nines said.

Connor hummed. He still seemed hesitant, but it was better than before. Either way, he flashed Nines a brief grin. "Thank you for organizing this. Hank has been... tense, lately. I've been wanting to help him calm down a bit."

"Of course," Nines said, awkwardly smiling back.

* * *

Several months - and solved cases with the two pairs - later led to the four falling into a steady rhythm. At least once every week, they would go out as a group to hang out and talk about whatever was going on. A frustrating case? They were all ears. Some android-related freedom cry? Fair game. Even something as simple as the weather was acceptable.

Outside of those times, they had gotten together in pairs or trios for downtime. Surprisingly, Nines found that Gain hung out with Hank and Connor more often as time passed - though he had gotten his chance to hang out one-on-one with both of them several times.

It was one of these times with Nines and Connor that Connor told Nines something interesting.

"I think that I like Gavin," he had said.

Nines had raised a brow. "And?"

"I'm thinking about pursuing a relationship with him." Connor looked at Nines. "I've spoken about it with Hank, and he approved. Hell, he even said that he might court him too."

"Okay," Nines said slowly. "And you wanted my permission since I'm already dating Gavin."

"Correct," Connor said. Lacing his hand with Nines's, he added, "And, maybe, extending the offer to you. If you were comfortable with it, at least."

Nines hesitated before squeezing his successor's hand back. "Are both of you offering?" Connor nodded. "Then I accept your advances - and I approve of any you have towards Gavin."

A week later saw the four in a polyamorous relationship. It was still new, but there was nothing else that Nines wanted. Things had turned out so much better than he planned. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short oneshot because I decided that I need to post the ones I already have written. And when I say "short," I mean "tiny." Enjoy!

"Have we decided on a movie?" Connor asked, putting pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Nines asked if we could watch  _ Eragon _ ," Gavin said with distaste. "I tried to tell him not to, but..."

Hank sighed, entering the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "Not that movie."

"What's so wrong about it?" Connor asked, sitting on the couch and wrapping himself with a blanket. He leaned against Nines's chest as the other android situated himself. Nines kissed Connor's neck softly, which made Connor preen a bit. He continued, "The book was good from what I could tell. Why wouldn't the movie be the same?"

"You know those Percy Jackson movies we watched the other week?" Gavin asked. "The ones released before the series - same concept."

Nines chuckled. "Don't lie, Gav. You love picking apart bad movies. Plot inconsistencies and poor direction are your thing."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I don't suffer," Gavin said, laying himself across his partners' laps after Hank sat down.

They started the movie. Nines grinned the whole time, content to listen to Gavin ranting about the issues with the film. Connor was vaguely exasperated, while Gavin managed to drag Hank into his tangent. All in all, it was a great date.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, by the way! You can share them here, or you can yeet them at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shadowtrooper1414).


End file.
